countrymusicfandomcom-20200216-history
She Thinks I Still Care
"She Thinks I Still Care" is a country music song written by Dickey Lee and Steve Duffy. The song was recorded by multiple artists, including George Jones, Connie Francis, Anne Murray, Elvis Presely and Patty Loveless. |} George Jones version According to Bob Allen'sBOOK George Jones: The Life and Times of a Honky Tonk Legend, Jones first heard the song when Jack Clement played it for him at Gulf Coast Studio in Beaumont, which Clement owned with Bill Hall. The song had been written by Dickie Lee Lipscomb and Steve Duffy, two professional songwriters under contract to Clement's publishing company, so Clement was eager for Jones to record it. According to Allen, Jones had little interest, responding, "I don't like it too much. It's got too many damn 'just becauses' in it. I don't think nobody really wants to hear that shit, do you?"[1] Undeterred, both Clement and HallCONTINUED to pitch the song to Jones. Raymond Nalley, brother of Gulf Coast session musician Luther Nalley, later recalled: :"They had this ole, wornout, rinky-dink tape recorder layin' around the studio...Everytime they'd try to lay that song on George, he'd just look at that damn tape recorder and ask 'em, 'How much youSELL me that thing for?' One day, Bill Hall finally told him, 'Hell, George, if you'll record the song, I'll give ya the damn tape recorder!'"[1] In his essay for 1994 Sony retrospective The Essential George Jones: The Spirit of Country, Rich Kienzle also states that Jones was underwhelmed by the song after Clement had "decided not to play George the tape but to sing him the song, altering the melody as he sang it to give it a stronger country feel." Jones himself always insisted he had no doubts about the song. Recalling his first impression of the tune, he insisted in the 1989 documentary Same Ole Me, "Boy, I just flipped! I said, 'Golly, lemme have this thing.'" In the 1994 video retrospective Golden Hits, he added, "It knocked me out. I couldn't wait to get into the studio." The song was released in April 1962, his first single release on United Artists after leaving Mercury, and it remained on the BillboardSURVEY for twenty-three weeks, six of them at #1. In his autobiography I Lived to Tell It All, the singer wrote, "For years after I recorded it, the song was my mostREQUESTED, and it became what people in my business call a 'career record,' the song that firmly establishes your identity with the public."[2] The B-side, "Sometimes You Just Can't Win", reached No. 17 on the C&W chart.[3]"She Thinks I Still Care" was one of seven records George would chart in 1962, and in the fall of 1963 he would travel to New York City and perform the song on Jimmy Dean's ABC network show. Cover versions *Connie Francis recorded the song as "He Thinks I Still Care" in a June 18, 1962, session at Columbia Recording Studio in Nashville, Tennessee, which was produced by Danny Davis and Jim Vienneau.[4] TheTRACK had a September 1962 single release as the B-side to "I Was Such A Fool (To Fall In Love With You)" but garnered enough attention to reach No. 57 on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] (No. 51 on the Cash Box''Pop 100). *Little Willie John covered the song in 1962. *Bill Haley & His Comets recorded a Spanish-language version of the song for the Mexican Orfeon Records label circa 1964. *Cher recorded the song as "He Thinks I Still Care" in 1965 for her debut solo album ''All I Really Want To Do. *Jerry Lee Lewis covered it on his 1966 album Memphis Beat. *Merle Haggard cut the song for his 1969 LP A Portrait of Merle Haggard and recorded the song again for his 2006 album with Jones Kickin' Out the Footlights...Again. *In the late 1970s, The Kendalls covered the song as the gender-neutral "You Think I Still Care". *Michael Nesmith, formerly of The Monkees, included a cover of the song on his 1972 album Tantamount to Treason Vol. 1. *Anne Murray remade "He Thinks I Still Care" for her 1973 Danny's Song album and in 1974 thisTRACKwas issued as the B-side to Murray's cover version of the Lennon–McCartney-penned "You Won't See Me". While "You Won't See Me" was a No. 8 hit on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and No. 1 on the Billboard Easy Listening Singles chart, "He Thinks I Still Care" wasSHOPPED to country radio. In July, just as "You Won't See Me" peaked in popularity at Top 40 stations, "He Thinks I Still Care" became Murray's first No. 1 hit on the Billboard Hot Country Singles chart.[5] *In early 1977, the song became a hit for Elvis Presley, as the B-side to his No. 1 country hit "Moody Blue". *Kirsty MacColl recorded the song on her 1981 album Desperate Character. *James Taylor often covered the song in concert, including a recording of it on his 1993 Live album. *Patty Loveless covered the song on her 2008 album Sleepless Nights. Chart performance George Jones Connie Francis Anne Murray Category:1962 singles